


First Love Never Die

by MissCorn



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Billverly - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Making Out, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, OTP Feels, Puberty, Summer Love, They are older, Trashmouth Tozier, Underage Masturbation, but he's so young, everything is a first, i love bill, i'll take this slowly, so i made him older, why is no one writing about them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCorn/pseuds/MissCorn
Summary: "You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is... suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with."Bill and Beverly might not be just friends after all...





	1. The Cleanup

**Author's Note:**

> *Title based on SOKO's song with the same name!
> 
> *All the losers are aged 16-17. Georgie and Bill had a bigger age different as Georgie was 10yo last year, when Pennywise killed him. It is still around, but not very active.
> 
> * You can find me at https://mikes2ndcousinfromsweden.tumblr.com/ where you can send me requests <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Beverly talking after they clean Bev's bathroom from all the blood.

 

_She thought she was going crazy…  I wish she had told us sooner. No one should feel like they’re losing their minds. Wish all of us had talked to each other sooner. I wonder what else she has inside that beautiful, fiery head of hers. And her hair smells great. Wait, was that weird? Yeah, it was, Bill. Stop it. Shall I ask her out? To do what?  Hey, Bev, do you wanna  go out and maybe have a crazy demon clown eat both of us? That would be a disaster. Maybe… maybe Derry Fair! Yes! Derry Fair! Not too obvious and so many other people will be around. Super safe! Yay!_

“What are you smiling about?” she asked with a chuckle. “We just cleaned a bathroom full of blood!” she turned and their eyes met for a moment, both smirking before turning to look at the bathtub that an hour ago was a small pool of cold blood.

“H-h-have you been to t-the Derry Fair b-before?” Bill asked hesitantly, looking down at his hands where the now clean cloth was still wet from the scrubbing.

“No, I don’t think I have!”

“I-i-it’s really good! T-there are games and c-cotton candy. W-we could g-go… If-if you want t-to, I mean…” he blurted out, immediately regretting it. _Was it too soon? I should have given her more reasons to come. Like… come on, Bill. Games and cotton candy? That’s the best you can do? Are we 12 or something? For fuc-_

“Yes! I’d love to!” she said with excitement turning to face him and looking straight into his eyes. He gulped.

_Oh my… Am I staring? Yes, I am, but she’s staring too. Come on. Stop now. But, I don’t want to. Look at those glowing blue-green eyes… those freckles too. Stop smiling at her you idiot. Don’t look at her lips. I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK. But they’re so full and pink and…kissable. Did she just bite her lower lip? LOOK AWAY!_

He instantly looked back at her eyes and turned his head looking for somewhere to leave the wet cloth he was using the past hour. He felt a strange warmth inside. His heart pounding hard in his chest. _Can she hear my heartbeat? I hope not…_ Leaving the cloth at the end of the bathtub, he glanced at her once again and saw her still smiling. She hadn’t stopped. His hands awkwardly hanging next to his hips now that he didn’t have anything to hold. He wasn’t sure where to look.

“I-i should p-p-probably g-go now. I t-think I can already h-h-hear Richie complain about l-l-leaving him alone f-for so l-long”. _Just tell me I’m not blushing._

“Yeah, I bet he won’t forgive us any time soon” she laughed. “But, hey… thank you for being here for me… ALL OF YOU” she said quickly, almost sounding like trying to correct herself for forgetting about the other boys. She shyly moved closer, her arms carefully wrapped around his shoulders, her cheek pressed to his neck, her hair tickling his ear. He slowly put his left arm around her waist, hesitantly, in case she wanted to leave his arms sooner than he did. When she didn’t move, he placed his other hand between her shoulder blades and pressed her closer to his body. He leaned with his chin touching her shoulder and inhaled softly, not wanting this to end. Her scent sweet and sour; her usual lemon scented shampoo and maybe a trace of sweat from her constant fear of her father coming back home out of nowhere. Closing his eyes, he felt the urge to lean down and hide in the crook of her neck, so he did. They had already crossed the line of their friendship a while ago, hugging like this, alone in her bathroom. They readjusted their arms and bodies to come even closer if that were possible, enjoying each other’s warmth, secure in each other’s arms, safe from every harm, and stayed like that for an unclear amount of time. It seemed like forever or maybe it  _should_ have lastedforever.

“I DON’T WANT TO BE LATE FOR MY DATE WITH YOUR MOM, BILLY BOY!” Richie screamed from the street, causing Bill to spring out of his dreamy state. _Really, Richie? Really? Now? You couldn’t pick a worse time for your mom jokes?_

They untangled their arms and bodies, Beverly chuckling awkwardly and Bill with an apologetic smile on his face.

“T-t-that’s me.” He lifted his finger showing the window where the voice came from.

“We’ll talk again, Bill. Derry Fair, remember?” She said with a sweet smile.

“Y-yes!”

“Bye, Bill!” she raised her hand making a small movement as he clumsily stepped towards the door.

“Bye, Beverly!” he waved walking out of her door, unsure if he could look back without making his intension of looking at her one last time too obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, tell me if you like the style and if i should continue posting, i planned on each chapter being either from Bill's or Bev's point of view. This is also my first story ever and I could use some feedback!


	2. Bevvie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in Beverly's home after Bill leaves.

 

She sat at the end of the bathtub, right where he left her when he walked out of the door awkwardly smiling and almost falling on the side wall (because he wasn’t looking where he was going), feeling warm and fuzzy, feeling safe. After all this time.

 _He has a nice smile, doesn’t he?_ The last image of Bill still very vivid in her mind.  _And he looked so nervous. Even more than I was when I hugged him. Could he feel my heart pounding when I did? What was I thinking doing something like this? He looked so vulnerable and exhausted from all the cleaning, and it was my way of thanking him. Yeah, that’s what it was. But the way he held me_ , she thought _,_ tracing the parts of her body his hands touched, _so tight. I wanted to stay there, with his arms around me._

She tried to relive every detail; how smooth his neck was brushing her cheek, the goosebumps on his skin, the smell of his hair, the way his hand carefully curled around her waist keeping her there, while his other hand slowly climbed higher on her bare back, his fingers radiating warmth. The thought alone was enough to make the soft hair at the back of her neck rise _…and those eyes. The way he looked at me. I’m sure he was staring at my lips at some point. What… what was he thinking?_ She touched her lips with the tips of her index and middle fingers and remembered how he leaned closer to her, feeling his breath over her exposed pulse point right under her chin, warm and steady. His temple pressed against her wild curls, his arm so tight around her waist almost lifting her from the ground.

_Surely I must be overthinking._

She stood up, walked to the mirror and looked at herself. She was still flushed. Her freckles blending in with the cherry red of her cheeks. _Derry Fair, huh?_ She raised a hand guiding one of her curls over and behind her ear. _That’s in two days. Is it a date? Should I ask him? No, that would make things weird between us if it isn’t. Maybe he was just being nice to me, being a good friend, helping in an hour of need, offering me something to look forward to keep my mind busy._

She went to her bedroom, picked up her Walkman, put her headphones on and sang along “I’m not in love” by 10cc over and over again. _Oh, Bill, what have you done to me?_ Her headphones and singing blocked every background sound from her surroundings, so when a cold, hard hand squeezed her dancing shoulder it sent her flying across the room out of fear of It being here.

“What are you doing there, Bevvie? Why is your dress wet?”, her father asked, with a flat and monotonous voice, a smile on his thin lips that never seemed to reach his eyes, sending a quiver up her spine. She lowered her headphones; _the answer should never leave any room for doubt_ , straightened her dress and put a fake-relieved, childish grin on her face to hide her angst.

“You scared me there, Daddy. I was just listening to some music.” She declared, as innocently as she could, believing every word.

He approached her, like a wild animal its prey, and she tried not to move, _stay still, stay still_ , that smile slowly fading off his face. His hand rapidly grabbing the end of her dress pulling her cruelly too close to him.

“And why is your dress wet? Have you being playing around with those boys again?”, his other hand taking her jaw in a tight grip, “Maybe went for a swim with them, huh? You know, I hear a lot of talkin-“, he says, suddenly very serious, practically a breath away from her now white from fear face.

“I WAS CLEANING THE BATHROOM, DADDY.” she screamed shutting her eyes trying to block the view of his furious face. The next thing she felt was a piercing pain on the side of her face that sent her collapsing to the floor, blinking a couple of times, her brain catching up to the fact that her father hit her. Again. She’s never prepared and when she is, it never happens.

“Sometimes I worry about you, Bevvie. Sometimes I worry a lot! And now you better stay in your room, away from those kids.” he says in an apologetic tone, but she can’t find the strength to look at him, his words die out in her ears, one of which is ringing from the hit. She can see from the corner of her eye that her father in now leaving her room, continuing taking.

 _And I was in such a great mood._ She stood up, tiptoeing to the bathroom, the bathroom that the Losers Club helped clean up, the bathroom where they hugged with Bill. Everything seemed like a distant memory, even though it all happened a couple of hours before, the physical pain overshadowing the sweet taste he left behind. She gave her face a quick rinse, washing the tears away, the ones she wasn’t aware of, her body’s reaction to the sudden soreness of her cheek.  _Derry Fair. Two days._

She wore her shoes, took her Walkman and ran out of the door, grabbing her bike and cycling down the street. No music playing, the headphones on her ears just to keep the world from reaching her.


	3. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill lays in his bed thinking about his day when he has an unexpected visitor

 

He was finally lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, exhausted and drained from every ounce of energy he had when he woke up this morning, but feeling a sense of accomplishment. He stood still, replaying his entire day, the call from Bev asking for their help, the horror of seeing her bloody bathroom, them hugging, _what was that?_ , leaving her and scolding “Trashmouth” for being exactly what his nickname implied on his way out, biking around town listening to him complain NON-STOP with a scoop of mom jokes and unpleasant (but witty) comments about them being virgins, to ease with the complaining, which usually led to some awkward silences, until someone pointed out the time. Eddie had to go back home to his overbearing mother, Mike had to work overtime and Stan had to study for his bar mitzvah, _he couldn’t care less about religion… his father should understand that at some point._ Ben decided to go back to the library while it was still open for some further research on Derry’s history and he was left alone with his best friend.

When they were the two of them, Richie wasn’t the irritating A hole he was around big groups of people. He could actually maintain a meaningful conversation, so they did. They talked about school, starting off as seniors after the summer, the Bowers Gang and how they ought it to themselves to bring them down and eventually, as it got darker… some girl talk. Bill wasn’t sure what Richie’s sexual orientation was; he never talked about anyone specific, and this time Bill was the one to talk ceaselessly and Richie’s turn to listen. He told him about Bev, their hug, him asking her out, how her bright red hair tickled his ear, how he didn’t want to let go and how she didn’t seem to move either until SOMEONE ruined the moment.

“You’re in love, man!”, he said mockingly, a triumphant smirk on his face, bumping Bill’s shoulder with his own. _Hell. Am I?_

“Oh, s-shut up-p! I’m n-n-not! Not yet anyw-ways…”, his voice dying out “W-what am I going to d-do, man.”, he continued with a concerned tone, looking down.

“Do Bev! She is great. You two love birds have my blessing, and now you can go make babies with her.”, Richie answered like he was asked the easiest question in the universe and the answer was the most obvious one, earning him a “for real now?” look from his friend.

“Okay, okay! You said you asked her to join you to the Fair, right?, Bill nodded, “So why are we still making assumptions? You’ll see how that goes, stop thinking about it now, you can’t do shit to find out without Bev being present.”. Richie was right.

A petite sound from outside put an end to his reminiscence getting his train of thought off its rails. _What. Was. That. Hell no! I don’t need any dancing clowns in my bedroom after midnight in a house where the residents don’t give a flying fuck about their living son. Woah, there Billy. Where did all that come fr-?_

The sound was heard again. He was sure this time it was a small rock hitting the surface of his window. He waited a few seconds, holding his breath enabling his ears to hear even the smallest sounds, then another peddle was thrown.

 _Okay, that’s it._ He stood up, anxiously approaching the window, took a deep breath and pulled the curtains in a flash, ready to face the beast, but a shorter thinner creature had taken its place.

 _Bev? Wh-What is going on here?_ He never stuttered in his thoughts, but this situation had him at a loss for words.

She had lowered her eyes after achieving her purpose of waking him up and now only stood there, waiting for him. Even in the summer the temperatures after dark could go pretty low and she was hugging herself in the middle of his front lawn, only wearing her usual dress out of thin fabric, which now looked dirtier.

He hadn’t run this fast in the hallways of his own house since he was five years old and thought he heard Santa leave him a present under the Christmas tree. He searched for his mother’s keys in her purse, almost emptying the whole thing, _so many stuff, so little space, come on where are they, I can hear them jiggl- YES,_ opening the door in a hurry. He stepped outside, breathing fast, the cold breeze making him shiver. She observed him with eyes red and puffy, face white as snow. _Oh no, Bev, what happened to you?_ Her bike abandoned somewhere in a bush, she slowly walked towards him, dragging her feet on the ground, her arms still wrapped around her frame. Instinctively, he rushed in front of her pulling her into a tight hug. His arms around her numbed from the cold body, his cheek on the top of her messy hair. Nothing passing through his mind, just the thought of someone he cared a lot about being hurt.

“It’s okay, Bev. You’re okay.” He whispered in her ear, not stuttering once, before placing his lips on her temple, kissing her gently.


	4. Come In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly has nowhere to go so Bill invites her to his home

 

He held her firmly, warming her up by running his hands up and down her trembling back and shoulders, caressing her hair, trying to make her feel safe and loved. _What happened, Bev? Who hurt you? Should I punch someone? I’d probably get myself killed trying; I don’t think I have ever hit anyone in my life aiming to hurt them._ He felt her stiff body loosening up, her breath under his neck evening out. Her hands falling off her arms, now delicately placed on his sides, over his hips. He took that as an indication to lift his cheek off the tip of her head, open his eyes and pulling her at half arm’s length to look at her. Her hands still on his sides gripping his shirt. She might have being crying without him noticing, because when he pulled away there was a wet patch on his shirt right under his left collarbone.

She looked him up through her thick eyelashes. “I have nowhere to go.”, she whispered with a low and husky voice. And he somehow felt her distress, so he did the only thing he could think of. He took her hand and guided her inside; she followed blindly, trusting him completely. He made sure to lock the door behind them, _like Pennywise can’t just appear in my room anytime he feels like it, oh, the illusion of safety,_ and led her up the stairs. Her hand was ice cold, but held his tenderly. Across the hallway, a dim light was coming from his room.

When they entered his room, Bill shut the door, _no need for my parents to wake up, right?,_ and turned to look at Bev, who looked even worse under lighting. Her hair dirty, her summer dress stained with mud, her knees scrapped and a yellow –turning purple- bruise decorating her face from cheekbone to chin. He was staring, he knew he was, but for a moment her image was like a kick in his stomach and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He gulped.

“S-stay.”, he told her and stormed out of the door. When he came back, she was still standing right where he left her, afraid to sit anywhere because of her state of uncleanness. He was holding a towel, a pair of plaid light colored pajamas and a pair of clean boxer shorts.

“Y-You can t-take a shower and ch-change if-f you want to.”, he said, stretching his hands towards her and giving her a small smile. _Please do. It’ll make you feel better, I promise._ Hesitantly, she reached for the stuff, brushing his fingers with hers while taking them. Then, in the blink of an eye she was silently out of the room and Bill was left to question the reality of everything that just had happened.

 _Bev is here, in this house, and it’s after midnight and she’s hurt. She’s hurt and, although we’ve known her since we were thirteen, I don’t think she’ll tell us the real reason behind those bruises any time soon._ Bill was curious, but he wasn’t going to pry or mention that. Through the years she made all kinds of excuses and the Losers at first believed her, then the bruising became frequent and her cover-ups diminished. The Losers stopped asking after a while and she was thankful for that. She wasn’t ready to share something like this, even with her closest friends.

And right now, she was in his bathroom taking a shower. _Naked. Of course naked, you idiot, do you ever shower with your clothes on?_ He walked to the bathroom, stood outside the door, eavesdropping to check if she was alright. At that moment, he heard the popping of a lid opening up and then a squelching sound.

 _Will she use my soap? Will she smell like me when she gets out?_ Suddenly, a feeling of pride and possession overwhelmed him, and an image of Beverly washing her skinny, but feminine, body made its way to his mind. Her body had changed a lot since they welcomed her to the Losers Club. Now that he thought about it; at first, it was her period, then her breasts were looking fuller and she started wearing bras, and now her hips were getting rounder, while she never stopped being the tomboy they all cared about. _And now that goddess is taking a shower behind that door._

He felt a familiar warmth in his lower abdomen and noticed he was already half-hard in his pants. He just stared at it, willing it to go down, because he could not, WOULD not, jack off to thoughts of one of his best friends. If he did, he could never go back to how things were. And also, he didn’t have the time. He spent so long thinking of Beverly, he didn’t hear there was no more water running from inside the bathroom. The door opened and he found himself face to face with her pale face and questioning eyes. She definitely didn’t expect to find him there and he surely wasn’t planning on being there when she came out.

He hastily took a step back and coughed clearing his throat. “J-j-just c-came to see if-f you n-needed anyth-th-thing!” he gabbled, clasping his hands over his crotch.


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill will sleep like a baby

 

Steam came from behind her the moment she opened the door, like a singer on stage. She looked divine. Her short hair damp, combed and slicked back. She was wearing his pajamas, which were a couple sizes too big for her and hanged loosely over her shoulders and hips. The first few buttons of her shirt undone leaving her neck exposed.

After his poor excuse of why he happened to be there, he stood still, observing the bruise on her face wishing he could take her pain away. _You don’t deserve that, Bev._ Both were tired, their thoughts and movements slow and lethargic. Unconsciously he reached and gently rested his palm over her cheek with his thumb stroking her cheekbone, focused on feeling every inch of her beautiful, freckled skin. He felt comfortable doing so, like he had done it a thousand times before. It still stung, but his touch was tender, full of concern, so she leaned on his hand. _Wish you were mine, Bev. Wish I could touch you like this every minute of every hour._

He was thankful for the low lighting coming from his room at the end of the hallway, because, _dammit,_ his cock was still half-hard in his pants and Bev wouldn’t be able to make out the difference in the dark. He dropped his hand that still lingered at the side of her face and paced to his room. She followed his steps and he closed the door behind them.

 _It’s floor for me, right? Yeah, right. Or we could just both sleep in my bed. Bill! Okay, okay, floor it is._ He searched for a comforter through his wardrobe and kneeled to the floor, between his actual bed and his desk, preparing his sleeping place for the night, like he’s used to when they all have sleepovers at each other’s houses. She silently sat at his bed watching him, when he finished with the comforter he sat back at his heels, his hands resting on his lap looking around for something to use as a pillow, he met her eyes and Beverly grabbed one from beside her, spread out her arm and gave it to him.

“You s-sure?”, he asked. Sleeping with a bunch of pillows was the best sleep anyone could have and he wanted the best for her.

She nodded, climbed into his bed and slipped under his covers. Her hair was back to being curly and untamed, sticking up in every direction. He mimicked her moves and did the same, all while never breaking eye contact with her for more than two seconds. She turned around until she was on her stomach, peeking at him from the side of his covers. He reached over his head with his hand and turned off the night light from his bedside table.

Initially, everything was pitch-black. It was only after a minute or so that his eyes adjusted to the dark and he started making out some silhouettes, at first the objects near his two windows and then some details, like the pens and pencils sticking out of their holder on his desk, or some of his worn clothes hanging from the back of his chair. He was on his stomach too, afraid his erection might make an appearance sometime in the night, clearly uninvited and embarrassing in case Beverly decided to look at him. _Not that I can ever be sure of how I might end up sleeping in the morning._ He turned his eyes at the direction of Bev, her breath steady in the absolute silence of the room, reassuring. She was awake; he knew she was because he could see the faint glim in her eyes that were angled towards him, blinking slowly.

He felt her body shifting from beneath the covers and her arm falling off the bed. Her knuckles touching the floor, a foot away from his face. She carried on by reaching softly with the tips of her fingers at the edge of his covers. It was his turn to take the risk, get his hand out and close the distance between their hands. Racing thoughts passing through his mind, predicting each possible scenario. She did the first move and brushed over the back of his hand with her index finger, almost like asking for permission. He turned his hand facing upwards and for a while they just moved their fingers around each other’s, tracing their palms and lithely going in between the spaces.

 _I’m touching her, really touching her. I’m not dreaming, she’s here, in my bed and we’re almost holding hands. And she used my soap after all; I can smell it on her skin._ Her hand was so close to him now he felt the urge to place his lips on the back of it, kiss her delicate skin, kiss every finger separately, kiss her palm and wrists. She took his hand on hers and interrupted his affectionate thoughts. _Simple as that._ Soon after that she closed her eyes.

Bill kept staring at her, paying attention to her breathing, watching her figure go slightly up with every inhalation, while lightly caressing her hand until, finally, he fell asleep, getting the best night’s sleep he had in months. And without a bunch of pillows.


	6. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Beverly slept at Bill's  
> (a chapter to spice things up a bit ^_^ )

 

_They’re holding hands now, fingers intertwined, they smile at each other bouncing up and down the hard soil with excitement. Then they start the countdown in unison “THREE… TWO… ONE…” and they run. They run fast, but in his mind it’s also in slow motion and he gets to see her broad smile, her luminous eyes, and her fiery curls jumping with her every step. They are almost there, the end of the cliff, she squeezes his hand and they both take a deep breath. They’re off the ground; they’re free falling, their legs cycling on air, their wild screams filling the morning silence. It feels like they’re falling forever, until they hit the surface of the lake with a loud splash._

_The water is cold, sending a sharp, but bearable, pain up their bodies that lasts only a few seconds. Fingers untangled after their collision. Bill is swimming to get to the top, while Beverly is already there breathing heavily, smiling genuinely, waiting for him to emerge. When he does, her face is the first thing he sees, bright blue eyes staring back at him, water droplets dripping off her eyelashes and running down her cheeks. He swims closer, but she goes further away with a mischievous smile, like asking to be chased after, and who is he to resist. He kicks his legs and with long strokes he tries to catch her, finally getting a hold of her ankle and pulling her towards him after some failed attempts._

_The lake is shallow here and they are facing each other, laughing and splashing around, up till one of her bra straps slips of her shoulder due to her playful movements exposing her hardened from the cold pink bud. They stop, out of breath from fooling around looking straight at each other’s eyes. He slowly shifts to stand in front of her, inches from her face; he leans closer now focusing at her chest, their foreheads touching, licking his lips from the remaining water, and she can feel his breath on her lips. He captures her wrist to his hand and moves upwards, feeling her silky skin. He reaches to her strap, fiddling with it, rubbing it between his fingers causing her breath to hitch, then slowly pulls it higher, over her shoulder, where it belongs. She opens her eyes and catches him biting his lower lip. She closes the distance between them entirely by crushing their mouths together, her hand sliding to the back of his neck to hold him there. Her lips are velvety, but the kiss is hungry, almost desperate, like they waited too long for it. His hand comes up to rest at her lower back , while the other makes its way up to her neck to hold her face to his. He’s full hard now, his cock brushing over her lower belly with nothing but the thin fabric of their underwear separating them._

He woke up with a jolt, not knowing where or when he was, wide eyes trying to adjust to the morning light coming from his window, causing him to make a tortured grimace. He looked down; a little tent had formed with his covers, _is that my-,_ with basic support being his boner. _Fuckity fuck fuck!_ He rapidly jumped forward, leaning over it and shyly turning to face Beverly, expecting to see her laughing. To his surprise, she wasn’t there. He stood up and climbed on his bed. His pajamas were waiting for him on top of his covers and a note on his pillow with Bev’s handwriting on it; “Thank you”.

A smile making its way up to his lips. Sprawled up on his bedsheets, he unintentionally created the perfect friction for his trapped cock. A little groan escaping his mouth as he let his forehead fall to the pillow that now smelled utterly like Bev, images from his dream flooding back. Her silky skin. The water droplets running down her cheeks, down her neck and between her breasts. He turned facing upwards, because there was no reason to fight back now. He reached down, lowering the waistbands of both his sweatpants and boxer briefs, when he noticed that Bev didn’t leave his boxer shorts with the rest of his clothes. _She left wearing my underwear._ The thought sent a wave of pleasure down his cock and he wrapped a hand around it in time to feel it throb. He moved his hand up his dick, passing over the head and rubbing his thumb over his slit causing a bead of precome to leak from it. _Her breath. Her strap falling of her shoulder leaving her exposed._ He sets up a steady pace, his upper back arching of the bed, his head falling back. _Her wet lips._ He imagines running his hands up and down her body, pinching her hardened nipples before guiding one into his mouth, making her hiss when he softly bites down on it, her hands coming up to grip his hair tightly. Bill’s hand moves faster and faster along his shaft, and he has to bite his arm as he gives one last squeeze at that area under the head and he comes. Hard. Shooting his release up his chest, staining his pajamas. _Now I have one more reason to wear the pair Bev wore last night._


	7. What have you done to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly goes back home.

 

He lay there allowing himself to enjoy his post-orgasm bliss. He turned his head to inhale her scent from his pillow, imagining she was still there. Sweet thoughts taking the place of the lustful ones that drove him to come undone minutes ago; him running his fingers through her hair, her hiding in the crook of his neck, inaudible laughing, tacking her curls behind her ear, staring into her eyes. _What have you done to me Beverly Marsh?_

He wipes his hand on his sweatpants, tucking himself back in and pulling them back up on his hips. Slowly he sits up, unbuttons his stained shirt and takes it off, pacing to the bathroom, planning on taking a long shower.

*       *       *

Beverly always thought herself as a “short-sleeper”, but not by choice or by her actual need for sleep. When her mother, sweet Elfrida, was still alive, young Bev used to listen to her cries every other night when her husband made a fuss and abused her, beating her up when the slightest thing was off. Then she used to come to her room, reassuring her that everything was fine, that it was her fault after all. But Bev couldn’t go back to sleep; her mother wasn’t the only person her father abused in this house, so she learned to keep her head down and sleep lightly in case something happened. In case he decided to visit her in the middle of the night. As the years passed, it became second nature to her to wake up with the first light in the morning, sensitive to even the gentlest sunrays, and that’s what happened at Bill’s.

It was around five in the morning when she woke up, her arm numbed from hanging off the bed all night. She took the time to feel his hand in hers, stroke the back of it, while watching him sleep deeply, on the exact same position he was last night, before mildly withdrawing her hand, earning a muffled noise and a movement of his lips. She took his clothes off and grabbed her dirty dress from the chair’s arm near his desk. _I shall leave him a message, I don’t want him to think that I regret last night._ She looked around and found a piece of paper and a pen. _Something simple, Bev. And there is nothing simpler than a thank you note._

It felt empowering getting undressed in front of him, without him knowing. She was almost completely naked and smiling down on Bill; ready to take his boxer shorts off, when she remembered that she didn’t have any clean underwear with her and the ones from last night were dirty from her cycling adventures that led to her bike suddenly being stuck in the mud and her falling off it and right into the muck. Both her thumbs hooked into the elastic of his underwear when she decided to keep them. A playful smirk on her face. She put her dirty dress back on and left his clothes on top of his bedsheets, as well as the note on his pillow and walked out of his room as silently as she could to not wake his parents up. When she made it to the door she was relieved Bill forgot to put his mother’s keys back into her purse last night.

Outside was still relatively dark, only one of the street lights lighting her way. She picked up her bike from the nearby bush and rode back to her house, the cold morning breeze waking her up. When she arrived, she went up the fire escape stairs at the side of the building and through the back door of their house, sneaking in silently. She tiptoed to the living room where she found her father sleeping on the sofa, the television still on, static and noise on the screen. _Just tell me he didn’t just sit here watching static all night for fun._ TV snow always creeped her out so she turned it off and went to her room turning the lock on the door behind her shut. _Soon he’ll be off to work, it’s almost six o’clock._

Here she is now, relaxing in her room, taking her shoes off and then her dress, slowly, smiling to herself, imagining it was Bill’s hands instead of hers.

 _His hands grazing over her thighs as he slowly lifts her summer dress up. Their foreheads and noses touching, she feels his heavy breath on her lips that are so close that they are actually brushing together. Her arms rising, allowing him to take off her dress completely, throwing it on the side and revealing her perky breasts. He stands there staring in awe with lust-blown pupils and she smiles proudly at the effect she has on him, before capturing his lips in hers, kissing him deeply and pressing her bare body to his. The fabric of his shirt rubbing against her sensitive nipples, his hand coming to rest at the small of her back, pressing her closer, hesitantly going just an inch below the waistband of his own underwear. His other hand making its way up to the side of her face, holding her still while he plunges his tongue into her mouth, dragging a groan from her throat._ Her fantasy dies out before it even gets to the best part when she hears a knock on her door.

“Bevvie, I’m off to work!”, her father growled from outside her bedroom door.

“Bye, daddy.”


	8. Bikers Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i kept you waiting! Here's some bromance between my favorite boyz until Bev comes along

 

 

Today they planned on going to the quarry, as they commonly did in the summertime. Bill rode to Richie’s home, as usual, the friend closer to his house, and found him already waiting for him outside. He slowed down.

“How’s it goin’, lover boy?”, Richie shouted, giving the pedal of his bike a push and finding himself seven feet away from his friend so he didn’t have to stop pedaling.

“R-Richie, don’t call me that.”, he mumbled, turning away and cycling a little faster as he felt his cheeks turning crimson.

_Don’t mention anything about last night, I know you want to but DON’T. You know Richie! Even if you decide to not include any details, he’ll somehow make you say them anyway and then make all kinds of embarrassing jokes in front of Beverly! But, how am I supposed to know what last night meant? I can’t ask Eddie; he’ll tell me to throw my underwear away the moment she gives the pair back and point out that she might have something transmitted. And surely I cannot ask Ben. All these years, I think he made it quite obvious he likes her, A LOT, and I don’t want to rub it in his face._

“It’s been five minutes that you haven’t said a word. Are you giving me the silent treatment?”, he complained with a whimper, dragging the words out

“BEV, CAME TO MY HOUSE LAST NIGHT!”, he blurted out. _Fuck. That’s a new record of keeping my mouth shut._

Richie, who was cycling a few feet ahead of Bill, turned his bike around squeezing his brakes without notice and a face of pure speechlessness, causing Bill to crash into him and drive them both to collapse on the road. Bill was holding his head when Richie proceeded on climbing on top of him, lifting him by his shoulders and shouting “HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS? FIRST THE HUG AND THE DATE, AND THEN THE SAME DAY SHE COMES TO YOUR HOUSE! TO DO WHAAAAT? WHAT’S NEXT?”. He was rocking him back and forth now, making the whole scene look like a soap opera.

“Rich- Rich- RICHIE, GET OFF OF MEE!”, Bill interrupted his best friends dramatic performance. Richie stopped abruptly, got off him and helped him stand.

“Sorry, man.”, he said with an apologetic tone, “So, what did she want?”, he continued, with a different accent, that still sounded like him, but was still better than when they were kids. He always did impersonations, although most of these voices sounded more or less like him. The secret behind them, though, was that each voice carried a personality of its own, that’s why Richie fancied them so much. He had never told anyone, but somehow they knew. He could be anyone he wanted. In times of distress or grief, he would “act” strong, eventually feeling better himself. He would “act” like a comedian when he felt the heaviness of a situation. It was usual for him to shift from one mood to the other in seconds. Every voice was a part of him and the impersonations was the way he accessed it.

“Pr-problems at home.”, he murmured, both of them getting back on their bikes.

They rode to the quarry in silence, feeling some kind of guilt following them like a ghost on a third bike behind them. The guilt that despite knowing how Beverly’s dad was, no one ever tried to do anything to change the fact that he was beating their best friend; the first girl that ever loved them, all of them. They knew Bev was strong, but no one deserved that. Richie understood why she would go to Bill’s last night; the world can break even the strongest of people. It wasn’t something to laugh or make silly jokes about. It wouldn’t be appropriate or acceptable to bring it up the conversation, so he let that information out of the box with the things that he might mention later on.

They were almost there now, biking through the trees surrounding the quarry lake. Once in a while Bill enjoyed being present when he cycled through these trees. Listen to the wind blowing, the leaves rustling, his tires on the soft soil. He bet those trees had seen unimaginable things. They were here long before they came to this earth and they will continue to exist long after they leave.

They could see figures from afar and hear screams when those figures jumped off the cliff to the water. They could hear Mike’s heavy voice and make out Beverly’s fiery orange hair. Smiles creeping up on their faces, starting to pedal faster as they felt they were left behind on the fun.

Colorful towels and a stereo were left lying on the rocks, while Bev, Mike and Eddie were playing in the water, who, the moment they spotted their friends arriving, began swimming towards the shore. Bill and Richie abandoned their bikes near a tree over the rocks they used to gather and went ahead with removing their clothes. He briefly looked to the water and saw her.

_Hey there Bev._


	9. The Quarry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Bill x Bev unfortunate moment, because Bill is the main character so he gets both all the shit and fun i can think of *awkward smile* sorryyyyy

 

He could clearly see Beverly’s face from here. She had a big ol’ grin cross her face as she approached the waterside. She was smiling AT him. Mechanically, he unbuttoned his shirt, took the edges of it out of his shorts and eventually took it off, his eyes never leaving her stare. She was getting out of the water breathing heavily when he reached for his pants. Her white underwear sticking tightly to her body. He popped open the one and only button at the top of his fly with a smirk he didn’t know he had on. She came closer, her breasts bouncing lightly in the movement, her pink nipples opening holes to her bra.

Richie had already high-fived Mike and tousled Eddie’s hair as a greeting and now they were all three of them staring at Beverly and Bill in uncomfortable silence, as they felt that their chemistry had somehow changed. A _what the fuuuuck_ slipped out of Richie’s mouth, but Bill and Bev didn’t hear it, and Mike and Eddie didn’t seem to have anything to add.

Bill lowered his zipper. Her eyes were glowing, her grin wide and soft. The water was dripping off her like small rivers licking her skin. Everything was in slow motion. He bit his lower lip and his jean shorts dropped to the ground. For a moment he was ready to grab her hand and lead them to the water when he heard a loud laughter at the back of his mind that brought him back to reality. It was Richie’s laugh and he was shouting his name now.

“BILL, IS THAT A RABBIT IN YOUR POCKET?”, Rich had leaned forward holding his knees with his hands to hold himself from falling down from his laughter, while Mike had his in front of his growing grin and Eddie was hiding his eyes out of embarrassment for Bill. He saw Beverly’s eyes going south and then up again. Her cheeks turning a dark red. _Oh, no. OH, COME OOON._ He looked down at his underwear. The moment he laid eyes on his white shorts, panic washed over him. He barely had time to think. He turned his back to Bev and the others, and sank to his knees grabbing his bag pack to his crotch, looking around stressfully, feeling embarrassed and humiliated.

 _I took care of it this morning, dammit! Why do I keep getting boners out of thin air? For fuck’s sake!_ His face was red as a cherry ready to pop. Bev had taken her towel and covered herself, smiling shyly and rolling her eyes at Richie who was starting to calm down a bit.

Rich, still giggling, walked in front of Bill who was looking at him with upset eyes, _TRAITOR! (even though he knew his body functions had nothing to do with him),_ stepped at his toes with his and gave him his hand to help him stand. He took a deep breath thinking about it and took his hand, but kept the bag, not knowing it was completely useless after such stressful situation that drove his boner to die almost as fast as it had risen. _Just to be sure. I don’t feel it sometimes when it’s up, so maybe it hasn’t gone down yet._ Beverly had turned her back so he didn’t feel ashamed and was talking with Eddie now, something about gazebos(?). Yeah, he wasn’t sure, but was utterly thankful for that movement.

Mike came closer and gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. “It’s okay, man. It can happen to anybody. Now, let’s go catch that turtle we saw the other day swimming in the lake”, he encouraged.

*       *       *

“JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!”, they all screamed in unison, while rhythmically clapping their hands faster and faster.

Beverly was always the first to jump off the cliff; it was like an untold agreement. She would jump, weightless, stopping the time for them, stealing their eyes for those few seconds before they followed her. She was their girl, their queen. She might have been a boy at heart, always one of them, but she never stopped being the only girl of their club, and they never stopped having that special connection with her. One could say that, at some point, they’ve all been in love with her, seeing in her what they couldn’t see in each other, some more than some others, but they never talked about that either. Some grew out of it, some would in the future, while others never will.

Now the only figure left on top of the cliff was Eddie’s, shifting his weight from one leg to another, restlessly. It was easier for him to jump when he had someone up there with him, but this time they all rushed to jump before him, and he would _swear_ he could hear something in the trees behind him. At last, he made the leap, not for his friends, but because he felt he had no choice, like the people jumping off burning buildings, like the air was choking him. He landed on the surface with a loud splash and he heard cheering even with water filling his ears. He didn’t say anything and soon he didn’t remember why he felt threatened in the first place. Then forgot about it all at once.


	10. Challenges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry people for not posting earlier. I planned to, but then i started reading "Call Me by Your Name" and was emotionally destroyed at the end for couple of days. Decided to make this chapter a little longer than ususal as an apology! 
> 
> ( Put some Richie x Eddie in there as well ;) )

 

They were having a great time now splashing around like children half their age, pushing the surface of the greenish water (the color of which you could only see when in quantity and not when you tried to lift a handful higher to take a look) with the flat of their palms towards each other. Richie had a mouthful of it and tried spitting it far enough to reach Eddie who always said “You have someone’s pee in your mouth.”, and avoided at all costs to open his mouth underwater, _because that is SO unsanitary_ , but Richie didn’t mind, he only seemed to care about reaching his goal and that goal was Eddie.

Mike had challenged them to who would hold their breath the longest and, as usual, the one that suggests the game or challenge is the one that wins in the end, because everyone recommends something THEY are good at. Classic! Eddie had stayed standing in order to be the judge of who would win. The first to emerge was Ben, after less than twenty seconds, then Richie who had swam up to Eddie using the water’s hue as camouflage to suddenly grab Eddie’s ankle and make him jump, suppressing a scream with his hand, before coming out of the water to spit the pee-water at his face and laugh. Then it was Bill’s and Stan’s turn to come up almost at the same time, coughing the droplets of water that had slipped down their lungs. Mike and Bev where the only ones left, with small bubbles of air rising from underwater. More than a minute has past and everyone starting looking around, arms crossed in front of their bare chests. And then Beverly came up for air with Mike following up, only a second separating the winner from the second in row. They were both smiling widely; Mike had put his hand over her shoulder, talking loudly, like old friends meeting after a long time.

Bill was smiling, a casual smile of pure happiness, because what else could he do when he felt so relaxed, so free, miles away from his problems, like everything bad in his life had happened to someone else, another Bill. He cherished days like this. He let his mind wonder, daydreaming about the present, the voices in his mind silent, watching his friends laugh, so lost to his bliss he didn’t notice Beverly swimming towards him, until he felt someone tugging at his shorts. He looked down and uncrossed his arms. She was looking up to him like a small kid its parents, with playful eyes, he couldn’t help but feel his heart pumping faster, taking a shaky breath.

“H-Hi!”, he breathed and sunk next to her, so only their heads were out of the water, their shoulders touching, both observing the others in comfortable silence. _Do it coward!_ He could already feel approximately where her arm was so he tried to imagine where her hand must be; slowly moving his own under the water, where no one would suspect anything, also afraid he might touch her somewhere inappropriate and scare her off. His knuckles bumped her fingers, _thank God,_ and he brushed her wrist momentary with the back of his index finger before turning his palm upwards to awkwardly catch her moving hand to his. _Very smooth, Bill, a wrestler would have approached her gentler._ They both froze. He watched her from the corner of his eye, trying to make out even the smallest of her possible movements. She slightly moved her hand inside his, so he loosened his grip and let her guide him. She eased her fingers between his and lowered their combined hands. He swallowed with a click and turned his head to look at her, like asking if she approved what they were doing. She continued observing Richie and Ben trying to sink each other underwater with a fascination and calmness he envied. His chest was burning and his stomach was doing gymnastics when, finally, she shoot him a glance and a reassuring smile. _But Bev, what does that mean?!_

Holding hands under the light of day (even when it was under the unclear water) was so much different than in the dark of his room, between dream and reality. There they were, holding hands underwater, stealing glances of each other, alternating the position of their thumbs; first Bill’s is on top of hers, and then the other way around. Now that they’re not so preoccupied acting on their fantasies, they get closer to the fun and Richie is the first to notice, lifting his eyebrows at Bill with a smirk thankfully no one else saw.

*       *       *

“Can you… can-“, Eddie muttered while trying his best to climb on top of Richie, “CAN YOU JUST… LOWER DOWN A BIT?”, he sputtered at his pair who had suggested they water wrestle.

Richie cursed under his breath and lowered enough to get underwater, while Eddie was basically almost drowning him by stepping on him and accidently hitting his face with his right foot. Bubbles emerged from under him as Richie probably cursed again for suggesting such thing in the first place, but the water muffled him. Everyone stood and watched chuckling, entertained by the scene.

When Rich stood up, Ed almost fell again from the fast change of height and gripped Richie from his hair making him yelp and smack his gulf that was now hanging from his shoulders.

“See? Told ya! It’s gonna be fun, fellas!”, Richie effused, turning to look at them, catching his breath. “Choose your pair people!”

Beverly looked at Bill and as a response he shut his eyes and smiled to himself, huffing out a small laugh, _hah okay, Bev, as you please._ She let his hand, moved to stand behind him and put both of hers on his shoulders.

“Take a deep breath.”, she whispered to his ear sending chills down his spine as her lips almost touched the back of it. Then she proceeded on pushing him underwater and sitting on the nape of his neck and shoulders, one leg at a time. His arms came to grip her thighs tightly as he easily lifted her up, her hands coming to grasp at his hands for balance. She squeaked and he laughed at her reaction. His hair had stuck to his forehead; she noticed and moved her hand to push them out of his face, her fingers running through his hair carefully, massaging his scalp. In front of them, Stan was trying to get on top of Ben for the second time, as in the first one he ended up losing his balance, when Ben lifted him abruptly, and fell forwards taking Ben with him.

Bill could feel her every movement, every chuckle that run through her body as vibrations and into his. He could feel her legs tightly around his head, _if I wanted, I could turn my head and kiss the inside of her thighs_ , feel her shift from time to time, rubbing her core at the back of his neck unintentionally. He couldn’t help but feel aroused at the thought of her using him in front of everyone’s eyes to ease some kind of sexual tension out of her system.

“IS EVERYONE READY?”, Mike yelled, as he was the only one without a pair for this round and stood watching from a safe distance, “GO!”.


	11. Pillow Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!!! I visited an old friend in Germany and wasn't able to update sooner! Hope you're still interested in the story! <3

 

_And we wrestled and wrestled and wrestled, and for a while we thought we would win. I would try to push Richie, and Eddie was making funny faces so Beverly would laugh and lose her balance, and as we were preoccupied with each other, Ben and Stan came and Ben used his foot to bend my knee. I felt Bev’s weight shifting, slowly falling backwards and I held her more tightly hoping to keep her up. She screamed and knowing she would fall she grabbed Eddie’s arm and pulled him forwards. And that’s how I ended up underwater and under Richie, a pile of bodies in front of the real winners; Ben and Stan (who, by the way, fell too, seconds after Ben bent my knee losing his balance himself, walking around with Stan shouting “STAY STILL! STILL! No, go FORwards, not SO forwards, BACK, BACK, GO BACKWARDS!”, that sounded like trying to control a car with voice commands.)_

_“Guys, I don’t think there are any real winners this time, you ALL suck!”, Mike chirped, helping me and Richie stand up._

_We all collapsed on our towels after that, out on the rocks, the smell of summer all around us, and occasionally, I stole a glance at Bev, her chest that was moving up and down and her freckles that looked more alive under the burning rays of the August sun, and then, I fell asleep without noticing, one moment I was opening and closing my eyelids and the next I couldn’t find the strength to do so. Her figure the last image on my mind. Her and the silence that followed. Until I heard voices again. Voices I couldn’t make out what were talking about, like listening behind closed doors, and that moment I somehow knew I was about to wake up, wake up, in 3… 2… 1… now!_

_I used my forearm to push myself up, “What time is it?”._

_“Good morning, Denbrough, sun of my life!”, Richie said and everyone stopped and turned to look at me. I was the last one sleeping. “It’s almost 5pm”, he continued, which meant I was sleeping for approximately two hours (what a waste of time, especially a sunny day like this) and that it was almost curfew time._

_Slowly, one by one, they started leaving. Ben and Mike were the first to go, Ben to the library and Mike to check on the workers back at his uncle’s farm. Then Stan, he had some birdwatching to do before the sun went down. The rest of us packed our stuff and headed back to the main road. Eddie left with Richie, as usual (now that I think about it) and I was left alone with Beverly._

_At first we didn’t say anything; we just walked side by side, pushing the handlebars of our bikes next to us. Bumping our shoulders every once in a while. She was smiling, but her eyes were fixed on the road._

_“So,” she said, dragging the word out, “what time do you want to meet tomorrow?”, she turned and grinned at me, tilting her head. A dim shade of red in her cheeks._ Oh, Bev, you’re the most beautiful girl on earth.

 _“Around fuh-four? I could come p-pick you up.” My palms sweating around the handlebars, rubbing the spongy plastic._ How do I tell her I want to spend the whole day with her? Bev, can you hear me? Maybe you have superpowers and can hear my thoughts. I can’t wait that long. Spend the night again at my house. Be with me, be mine, Bev.

_“Sounds good!”, she turned to look behind her left shoulder as a car drove by us and made a move to get to the other side of the street, but stopped mid-road, making small backward steps. Then she leaned. She leaned towards ME. She leaned and put her left hand on my cheek to keep me steady, and softly pressed her lips on my cheek, holding my gaze as she did so. The kiss was a bit longer than just a peck on the cheek as goodbye and her palm didn't move till her lips were off me and I think my heart skipped a beat. Or two._

_“She ya, Bill!”_

_Then she turned and got on her bike, and all I could do was stare and breathe, and I’m not completely sure about the second one._

And here I am now, staring at my ceiling, _I think I’ve being staring at it for a while now, actually_ , replaying the kiss in my mind a thousand times. Observing the shadows created by the street lights and the trees from our front porch. Inhaling deeply, exhaling lightly, waiting for the sun to come up, waiting for the next fourteen hours to pass, waiting to see her again. I turn on my side and touch the pillow she slept on last night. I touch it softly, imagining that somehow she can feel it. I hug it. Inhale. Exhale. _Beverly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) the next one is gonna be the DDddddaaaaaAAAAAAATTTttttteeeeEEEEEEE <3  
> (at least part one of it hehe)


	12. The Day

 

 

The annoying sound of her dad’s alarm woke her abruptly from her light sleep, scattering away the few abstract figures that had made their way through her subconscious and into her dreams, turning them from (possibly) human forms to shapes, _maybe something floating_ , to colors, _maybe something red_ , to just a feeling that stayed only for a few minutes after her awakening, before disappearing like never being there in the first place.

She had drifted off to sleep in the early hours of the morning as her racing thoughts didn’t seem to care if she rested at all that night or not, leaving her more tired than when she first lied in her bed last night. She had tried thinking of random locations and scenarios to keep her mind from returning to thoughts of him. Thoughts of Bill. Tried counting sheep, but he kept appearing in the corners of her forcefully created sceneries. Tried imagining walking in a deserted beach, but he always seemed to already be where she was heading to. Waiting for her. So, she stopped running away from him and let herself be consumed by his presence.

She had turned to her side, hugging her pillow, fantasizing how it would be laying next to him, comfortable in shared silence, the sound of their breaths feeling the space between them making the air humid. Her head under his chin, right at the crook of his neck, her lips barely brushing over his skin with each breath, placing small kisses to his collarbone, her free hand placed on the naked side of his neck, her fingers stroking his hair, her thumb caressing his cheekbone, their legs tangled under her covers. She sighed and hugged her pillow tighter, and somehow, feeling crazy even thinking about it, in the middle of the night, she felt like he was really there; running his fingers up and down her body. _After midnight mind games,_ she thought and closed her eyes.

Now, she had woken up, got dressed and already ran to the kitchen to make her father breakfast and lunch. _Like every day. “Good morning, Bevvie.”_ He was in a good mood today and she was thankful for it, and as long as she cleaned the house and made him dinner, she wouldn’t have any problems going to the Fair. He usually came home late every night and even though he always reminded her to stay out till curfew time and come straight home, he didn’t have a way to check on her. Only her fear of him kept her from staying out and today it was different. Today her excitement was too much to let her fear restrain her.

_I’m wearing a dress. The one he liked the best through the years; that blue one. Yes, the one he once said matched with my eyes. And I know he’s going to notice._

*       *       *

 _Okay, be casual, be casual,_ he thought straightening his shoulders. He had already mowed the lawn early in the morning after breakfast (front AND back yard, and faster than any other time before) and earned some extra cash from his dad for the Fair, had showered and wore some of his dad’s cologne, _the one he doesn’t use, because they never go out anymore_. _Yeah, that looks casual, but you know… not too casual and you don’t want to look like you’re trying too hard, right?,_ he reassured while checking himself out in his bedroom mirror trying on his third outfit in the past hour after the first one was too formal and the second way too laid-back. _For fucks sake, that’s more difficult than I thought,_ he studied his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing his knee length jean shorts his mom got him for his 16th birthday last year and a red and black plaid flannel with a white t-shirt underneath. He tussled his hair in an attempt to keep it under control and sighed as he failed.

He could feel himself sweating from his nervousness, turning the clean fabric under his arms damp. He unbuttoned his flannel and glanced at the clock on his nightstand. _15:23. 37 minutes to go._ He stood up and took his shirt off. Took his shoes off too. Paced around a bit, hands on his hips, teeth biting down his lower lip, right foot tapping the floor restlessly. Saw that his desk needed to be organized and organized it. Made his covers and put his dirty clothes from the back of his chair to the laundry basket in the bathroom. Sat back on his bed. Clock. 15:25. _UGH, FUCK! This is torture._

*       *       *

Beverly checked at her watch. _15:58._ She was sitting at the fire escape stairs on the side of her house with her bike placed against a wall at the ground floor in case Bill had planned for them to go to the Fair by their bikes. She liked sitting here, sometimes smoking, sometimes just observing the people passing by and definitely when waiting for someone. You could see anyone coming from two or three blocks away depending on the season and the state of the trees that hid part of the road. Her heart raced and her muscles went rigid every time someone appeared into her field of vision over and over again, expecting that someone to be Bill, until at some point, it was.

He was cycling standing up, pedaling and rocking from side to side, past moving cars and neighbors walking their dogs like a hurricane. Her breath caught in her throat. She had no time to think, _he’ll be here in a few seconds._ She stood up and ran down the steel gratings and stairs, her summer dress waving behind her, her eyes locked to his figure; how forcefully he rode Silver, his parted lips, his messy from the wind hair. Like sensing her gaze, his head turned upwards and their eyes met.

The moment her feet touched the ground was the moment he got off his bike, without hitting the brakes, effortlessly bringing one leg over Silver’s frame while still on the move, holding the handlebars and guiding it in her direction. They walked vigorously towards each other, their legs moving faster than their thoughts and reason itself, both acting on impulse, until they came face to face, only inches separating them. He was panting hard turning his lips dry, he gulped and darted his tongue out to lick them. Then, he leaned and slowly kissed her rosy cheek. Kissed it good, kissed it with his lips, not the way he’d seen older people greet each other, not with just the side of his mouth. Kissed it and they both closed their eyes. When he pulled away she could still feel his breath on her temple, then he made a few steps back and looked at her.

“Do you m-mind wuh-walking?”, he said with soft voice, a gleam in his eyes making them brigther and his look playful.

She smiled and her cheeks turned a deeper red. “You can leave Silver by the wall.” and pointed towards her bike at the side of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering writing something about Stranger Things, Mike x Eleven! What do you guys think?! Also, what do you think Bill and Beverly will talk about on their way to the Fair?


	13. Secondhand Rose, Secondhand Clothes

 

The Marsh’s house was built at the very end of Derry, almost next to the Penobscot River, while the Derry Fair was set up around Paul Bunyan’s 26-foot-tall (31 with the base) plastic statue by the Bassey Park. His glistering surface and always-grinning face always gave Bill the creeps, but the thought of it hadn’t crossed his mind _once_ since he saw Beverly. She had proposed going to this shop _‘_ Secondhand Rose, Secondhand Clothes’.

 _“It’s a junkshop, but I like it.”_ She had said, as it was still early for the Fair and the sun was high in the sky, burning too hot for them to be somewhere outside and exposed. They were walking down Main Street and somehow they had started talking about school.

“…and one day Jane said she saw my work for the Arts club-” she wasn’t used to sharing personal information, not because she didn’t feel comfortable with the guys, but every time they were all together they were creating new memories with each other, somehow forgetting to update the rest about what was going on in their lives, and now she was feeling nervous and excited, taking about something that mattered to her, moving her hands too much feeling like she was _way too into_ it. “-just some fashion designs I had made for the semester and actually came and _asked_ me to design their new cheerleader uniforms, and _who’d think you had that in you, Marsh_!” using her fingers to make air quotes for the last part.

They had turned right on Kansas St. and Bill was grinning like a fool, listening to her express herself with such passion, using her body language to add to it. She had turned to look at him, her cheeks matching the color of her hair, embarrassed to sound so theatrical, her eyes gleaming with happiness. “Stop smiling, Denbrough! Tell me what you think!” she said punching his shoulder with her fist. He fake-whined making an _unbelievable how you treat me_ face and the comment only made him smile wider. He cleared his throat, straightened his shoulders and rose his chin higher trying to sound more _professional_ “I think… IT WAS ABOU T TIME!” he shouted raising his hands up in the sky, earning them weird looks from passers-by and she jumped to grab him from his biceps  lowering his arms down and then putting one hand on top of his mouth to shush him. She was laughing and his eyes were calm, observing her facial features from up close, feeling her palm on his lips. They stayed like this for just a bit longer than needed until Beverly slowly took her hand off displaying a mischievous smile behind it.

“Will you continue writing for the newspaper?” she asked.

“Oh, wuh-well, you know what they s-say _old habits are hard to b-reak”_ He responded once they were in the store. It really was quite old _itself_ , the smell hard _not_ to notice. He had passed by it uncountable times in his 17 years in Derry, but never once set foot in it, but he’s sure his mother has been here a couple or more times. There were old vinyl records on sale by the door and rusty mirrors waiting to reflect someone, music boxes on a bookshelf on his right hand and wooden children’s toys in a box underneath, bike wheels sitting around, some of them bent. There were colorful clothes in the middle and hats on top of the left bookcase that was hiding the whole wall, while bodiless plastic mannequins were wearing cheap wigs here and there. By the counter there were a bunch of sunglasses and _all_ these were the things Bill could _name_. There were tons more, lying around, scattered on the floor, hanging from the ceiling, poking from the walls. It was overwhelming and the more stuff he noticed around the more he felt like the room was getting smaller.

“You comin’?” Beverly broke the silence making the store look spacious again. _Well, at least as much as it was before_. She was searching through some worn out coats, then turning her back at him grabbing a pair of sunglasses and trying them on in the mirror.

“I think these-” she turned and the glasses had two pine trees on each side “-look fabulous. What do you say?” He jumped right in the game, trying his best to keep a straight face and looked around picking the weirdest coat he could find. He looked skeptical at the coat rubbing his chin, then at her, then back at the coat. “Yes. Yes yes. Th-that’s it. You can’t deny _this_ c-combination” he said as he passed the coat on to Bev. She tried it on immediately turning to look at herself at one of the rusty mirrors. She looked absolutely ridiculous. “Oh my! Oh, Bill! _Who would think you had that in you!”_ she imitated Jane’s voice. They both laughed till tears started running from the corners of their eyes. The guy at the counter took his feet from the desk and leaned over to look at them suspiciously before sitting back again.

When the laughter died just a bit, she ran at the other side of the store where Bill couldn’t see what she was doing. He started pacing towards her-

“BOO!” she jumped from behind the corner of some… some _thing_ , startling him. An electric blue wig, shoulder length, straight synthetic hair with bangs, had taken the place of her short red curls and she looked like some fancy girl from a travel magazine. She unfolded herself from where she was bended and he reached at her wig from each side to straighten it up. Her glasses had fallen lower at her freckled nose and she was looking at him through her lashes. After shifting the wig for a bit, _here, perfect,_ he kept his hands on the sides of her head, sliding lower till he reached the back of her neck, brushing over her cheekbones with his thumbs.

_Is this the moment? Should I kiss her? I shall! Or maybe not… but-_

“Do you plan on buying anything?” the lad from the counter blurted out interrupting them.

“Do yu-you h-have colorful st-trings for b-b-bikes?” Bill answered turning to look at him. He was still holding Beverly, who was looking at him from below. The scar at his right brow, his Adam’s apple as he spoke, his tongue that darted out to lick his lips at the end of his question. She raised her hands and gripped him by both his wrists. He rotated instantly to shoot her a distressed look and lowered his hands, _oh shit I crossed a line,_ but she just smiled taking her wig and sunglasses off. “Go get your strings, time to leave, boy.” she said shooing him away gleefully and moved to put the coat back to its hanger.

He paid for the strings and they both exited the shop with the sound of a little bell that was hanging from the top of the glass-door. He was holding them at his left palm, poking them around with his right hand, looking at each of the colors. He actually _was_ thinking about buying some for Silver’s handlebars. Bev placed her hand under his, cupping it to keep it steady and poked around some of the strings herself.

“It’s not true, you know. What they say about me.” She said without stopping, but shyly checked through her lashes for his reaction. _What are you talking about, Bev?_ “I’ve only been kissed by one guy and that was a long time ago.” She fiddled with the green string. “But it was a nice kiss though.” And her lips curled into a crooked smile.

 _Is she talking about the play in third grade? The one in which_ I _kissed her? How can I be the only one you’ve ever joined lips with? And that kiss- I thought that kiss didn’t mean anything, we didn’t even know what we were doing. We were just kids._

She made a move to let his hand fall, but he took the strings with his other hand, putting them in his pocket, then dropped it to catch hers midair.

“Cuh-come on. The Fuh-Fair is wu-waiting.” Bill smirked looking down at their intertwined hands.


End file.
